Jane and Rafael
Jane and Rafael is a fictional relationship on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin between Jane Villanueva and Rafael Solano. They are portrayed by Gina Rodriguez and Justin Baldoni. Description Jane had a "monster-crush" on Rafael 5 years ago. Rafael is the one who gave Jane her first kiss. Rafael also kissed Jane in Chapter 6, when Jane and Michael split up. In Chapter 7, Jane was unsure of starting a relationship with Rafael. Yet, he convinced her to be together as they are seen to be padding the romanticism at Target. She finally reveals to him that she is a virgin, taking him by surprise. Though initially annoyed by Rafael's reaction, they reconcile. He tells her that he can wait. They are excited to have the baby and start a family together. Jane's relationship with Rafael is disapproved by Jane's mother, Xiomara. She believes that Rafael is just another playboy who is not ready for somebody like Jane. Jane refuses to hear what her mother has to say, and she insists that Rafael has changed and is committed to her. History Season 1 Pilot Jane goes in for a routine pap smear and accidentally gets artificially inseminated by Rafael's sister, Luisa. She later learns that her new boss, Rafael is the same guy she had a crush on five years ago. He recognizes her but doesn't remember from where. She later finds out that he is the father of the baby and he apologizes for the person he used to be. She learns that Rafael had cancer and this is his only shot at having children. She agrees to carry the baby and give it to Rafael and Petra. jane and Rafael have sex and he fingers her and has oral sex while he pulls he hair Chapter Two TBA Chapter Three Jane starts to have feeling about Rafael. They talk near the beach about actions speaking louder than words, something Raf really takes to heart. At Zaz's memorial party Rafael runs into Jane and they dance. Later when she is going to have sex with Michael, they accidentally roll over the remote where Rafael comes on the screen. Chapter Four When Michael spends the night at the Villanueva house, Jane has a sexy dream about Rafael. She spends practically the entire episode fighting her attract to Raf, avoiding him, keeping her distance. It gets to the point where she falls into the pool rather than be near him! Jane confesses to Michael about her dream and to make it up to him, sends him a sexy letter- which accidentally goes to Rafael!! He tells her that he thinks of her like a sister and her attraction leaves her... But then Rafael has a sexy dream about Jane! Chapter Five Rafael comes clean to Jane about his relationship status with Petra. He tells her that he wants to raise the baby, and Jane tells him she wants the baby to have two parents. Jane says they both have some thinking to do and then later she decides she wants to be in her child's life and that the three of them will figure it out. He confesses to Rose that it is "complicated" when it comes to Jane. Chapter Six Raf and Jane talk about their future plans for the baby. He promises they will work it out and then he is arrested! The next day he sees Jane in the lobby and tells her the whole story about what's going with Petra and she talks about her "sisters". Her high school experience was not great and Rafael really listens to her. Jane's heart starts fluttering again as she goes back to work. She later enlists Rafael's help to get dirt on her sisters, and the two of them have another talk outside near the tree. E.g. FLIRT-FLIRT-FLIRTing. Rafael tells her he has feeling for her, that they have a connection, that it has to be fate that they kissed five years ago. jane breaks things off with Michael and at the end of the episode they kiss and it snows flower petals around them. Chapter Seven After Jane and Rafael kiss, Jane does her best to heed her mother's warnings about playboys like Rafael. She tells him that they should wait, using the excuse of Michael's feelings. Later at Frankie's birthday party, they finally talk about why they shouldn't be together and Rafael tells her that he wants to be with her. They end up going to Target for snacks and they kiss again. Afterwards the two of them go back to Rafael's penthouse and have a romantic night under the stars. Talking about fears, the future, they fall asleep, cuddled together. Jane oversleeps and Rafael drives her to work. Later Rogelio lectures Rafael about his behavior and Jane has an argument with her parents. She tells her mother she is taking a risk with Rafael and she doesn't care if it seems like it's not safe or smart. He is a good man and when the baby comes her life will revolve around him or her so now she needs this time for herself. Chapter Eight Rafael has been gone for two weeks and the two of them miss each other a lot, during which Jane's baby bump is growing. Still happy about their previous romantic evening, when Rafael comes back he offers for Jane to sleepover. At dinner the next night, Jane confesses to being a virgin and Rafael does not take it very well. In the morning Jane takes room service upstairs and finds Rafael in bed with another woman - who turned out to be an escort hired by Petra to break up Rafael and Jane. The escort tells her it was all a setup and Jane tells Rafael that they read into things too much and that they are too different. The baby should come first. Rafael tells her that he is gonna fight for them and that he wants to be with her. Chapter Nine TBA Chapter Ten TBA Moments 'Pilot' *Rafael was Jane's first kiss when she was eighteen. He never called after the fact. * Jane tries to avoid him at work but SURPRISE! He is the new owner * She calls him a jerk when he implies she used to work at a strip club * Jane continues to avoid him but SURPRISE! He is the father of the baby. 'Chapter Two' *Jane googles Rafael. It goes badly * The baby's first sonogram * Rafael explains that he was lost * Rafael: What do you want to be writing? Jane: Romance 'Chapter Three' *Jane's heart beats fast when she touches Rafael's arm * I'd offer you a bite but I'm really enjoying it and if I give you a bite I might resent you in a very serious way. * Rafael: "You're a writer- can you help me with this?" Jane: "You're the only one who calls me a writer, do you know that?" * "I hope the baby's judge-y" -Rafael * Jane and Rafael dance at Zaz's Memorial 'Chapter Four' *Jane has an erotic dream about Rafael while Michael is sleeping over * "It's Four Feet, Baywatch!"- Jane * "You look like Cousin It!"- Rafael * Jane accidentally giving Rafael her sexy story for Michael * Rafael has a sex dream about Jane 'Chapter Five' *Rafael and Michael's "conversation in subtitles" * Raf divorces Petra * The two of them being honest with each other about the baby * "Rafael, do you want to be with her?"- Rose 'Chapter Six' *"Of course I would have noticed you."- Rafael * The two of them work together to stop Victoria and Valeria * "Like I said, you wouldn't have noticed me."- Jane * Rafael kisses Jane at the end while it is "snowing" tree petals 'Chapter Seven' *Rafael sends Jane flowers * They have The Most Romantic Night Ever. *They talk about Rafael's fear of ducks, her ability to rap and Raf's mother leaving when he was young * They kiss in the middle of Target. * They fall asleep together and he drives Jane to school the next day. 'Chapter Eight' *"You're Showing!" -Rafael * "No more leaving, okay?" - Jane * "And I'm gonna fight for you, too."- Rafael * Xo sees the sparks between the two of them 'Chapter Nine' *Rafael needs to hold Jane back when Petra interrupts their sonogram and claims their baby is hers. * Lesson Learned: We're Better Together. -Rafael * Jane grabbing Rafael's tie to kiss him 'Chapter Ten' Trivia *Rafael was Jane's first kiss *They are doing everything backwards: getting pregnant first and then dating *Jane wants to take a risk on Rafael before the baby comes *Rafael might be in love with Jane. Ship names *'Jafael '(Ja'ne/Ra'fael) * Rane '(Ja'ne/'Ra'fael) Similarities & differences Similarities *They're having feelings for one another. *Both are having intimate dreams about each other. *Both wanted to raise their child. *Both have exes who don't want them together. *Both love Mateo Differences *Jane's age is 23; Rafael is 31 *Rafael was married and not a virgin. Jane was engaged. *Rafael is the Hotel Owner and Jane is the Waitress. *Rafael has the perspective that money solves problems where Jane does not. *Jane is not a player. Rafael used to be. *Jane may still have some feelings for her ex. Awards/Honors/Mentions * BuzzFeed's Hottest Couples of 2014 #11 * Entertainment Weekly's 21 Sweetest Shipper Moments Rafael Kisses Jane * TVLine's Sexiest TV Moments of 2014 Rafael Kisses Jane Gallery Jane-the-virgin-season-1-photos-212.jpg Jane-the-virgin-season-1-photos-112.jpg Jane-the-virgin-season-1-photos-66.jpg Jane-the-virgin-season-1-photos-57.jpg Jane-the-virgin-season-1-photos-54.jpg Jane-the-virgin-season-1-photos-47.jpg Jane-the-virgin-season-1-photos-17.jpg Jane-the-virgin-107-4.jpg Jane-the-virgin-107-3.jpg Jane-the-virgin-107-2.jpg Jane-the-virgin-107-1.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Relationships